


Worth the Wait

by Moit



Category: The Faculty
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey waited to give his virginity away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://verangel.livejournal.com/profile)[verangel](http://verangel.livejournal.com/)

Zeke held still, though all he wanted was to pound himself into the pliant body beneath him. “Do you want me to stop?”

Casey shook his head, though Zeke could see his hands twisted in the sheets. “No, I just . . . need a minute.”

Zeke reached down and took hold of Casey’s limp cock, working him steadily until Casey was writhing beneath him.

Zeke raised his hips and slid back inside with one smooth stroke. Casey lifted a leg to wrap it around Zeke’s hip. Casey knew it was worth the wait to give his boyfriend his virginity.


End file.
